


Wishes

by dante0220



Series: Clana Valentines [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Announcements, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Romance, Wishes, after dinner drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: After a great dinner with his parents, Clark and Lana share in the ambiance.  They drive over to the mansion.  There they talk with Lex and recount past wishes.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. This is the fourth story in the "Clana Valentine Drabble" series.

Lana leaned against her blazer’s door. She puffed a frozen breath and watched it rise into Nocturne’s backdrop overhead. Her heart soared in its wake. Her feet almost felt like they would float off of the ground. She grinned. Her eyes sparkled in tune with Polaris’ twinkle. 

Dinner had been great. The conversation proved pleasant. Martha’s ham and scalloped potatoes intoxicated the taste buds. Moreover Inclusion beckoned her on. Several times Clark would nod, smile and even give her hand a not-so-subtle squeeze. His parents blessed the budding relationship. 

“If this is a dream, don’t wake me up.”

“I’ll go with that.” Clark tapped her on the arm. “Everything okay? You seem kind of tense.” His eyes searched her face.

“Not a thing.” She smiled. “I know it’s late but want to take a ride?”

“Sure. Where are we going?” he wondered.

“The mansion.” She shrugged. “Maybe Lex’d like some good news?”

His grin could’ve lit up all of Lowell County. “Are you sure? It’s been so great. I don’t want to jinx it and….”

Her lips pressed against his. Protest effectively stopped in its tracks.

“Trust me, Clark. I know what I want.” She held her hands out to encompass the yard. “Simple but great.”

“It is that.” In talking to his parents, they’d had that same sense from Lana as well. It felt real and good. He got in and shut his door as she did hers. As he did, his eyes turned toward her. They stared deeply into hers. “Don’t wake me up.”

“Then let’s enjoy the dream, Clark.” She drove them down the state road. She admired how the snow sparkled in _Luna’s_ beams. She could almost hear her heart and his. “Wonder what he’ll think?”

“Lex?” Clark rolled his eyes. “Oh he’ll be thrilled. Don’t be upset but…” He shrugged.

“…you talk to him about me.” She smirked. “Kind of expected that. What you did tonight doesn’t fit his style though.”

“Yeah he’d say that. But as he said too, it works for us. I’m the old gentleman. I try to be.” He shrugged.

“It does, doesn’t it? Clark, we’ve been friends for a long time. Why not take this step?” She turned into the mansion and drove up to the door. “Lex would know.” She blinked. “Wow.”

“Lex?” Clark got out. “It’s cold. Shouldn’t you be inside?”

The billionaire shrugged. “It’s a great night. Figured I’d pick a star and wish on it.” He smirked. His eye couldn’t help but notice the glow coming from his visitors. “And it seems I just got it.”

“Got what?” She raised an eyebrow.

“My wish. You two have something to tell me? Don’t you?” Mischief and Warmth danced in his eyes. “Cupid finally targeted you both. Good for you.” He ushered them into the library. 

“Yeah well. Some of us needed our eyes opened. You know Clark. My Plaid Knight.” She offered Clark a dreamy smile. 

“Oh I know.” Another Smirk jabbed out at Clark. “He does it his way, Lana. It suits him.”

“It does.” She nodded.

“Wishes make for great things,” Clark admitted. 

“Really? Do tell, Clark.” Lex poured three cups of coffee. “Fix it as you’d like, Guys. Meantime, Romeo, regale us with your tale of discovery.” He accepted the monthly report from her and set it on the desk. He wasn’t about to disrupt Ambiance’s landfall in any way.

Clark shrugged. “This is really silly.” He fixed her mug and presented it to her.

“Clark, I’m sure it’s really sweet. I’d like to hear this,” she coaxed.

Embarrassment streaked Clark’s cheeks with crimson strokes. He rubbed the back of his neck. “It was my fifth birthday party. I remember Mom setting a cake in front of me.”

“Her chocolate pudding cake with the vanilla frosting and sprinkles,” she recalled. Seeing his strange look, she shrugged. “I was there.”

Clark nodded. “The candles sparkled like stars. Mom told me to make a wish. I asked her what do I wish for. She told me to trust in the candles. Like stars, they’d guide me. Well I…kind of looked around with the candles. Nothing caught…well until they reflected in your eyes.” He turned to her. “That’s when I knew.”

“And I knew too.” Her lips touched his briefly. “Figures that’s why you’d bribe me with the first piece. Right?”

“Lana, I…” 

She smirked. “Don’t worry. I’m glad you did.” Mirth danced in her eyes. “Remember the cookie?”

“Cookie?” Lex leaned back against the desk. He sipped on his drink. 

He nodded. “It was right after the adoption. Mom and Dad brought me to Daisy’s Café. I wasn’t talking. After the meteor shower, I didn’t talk to anyone. Anyhow I was disappointed because they were out of their awesome cookies. I was drinking my cocoa. That’s when the hand started yanking on my sleeve.”

“Hand?” Lex turned to her.

“Aunt Nell bought the last two cookies. She gave one to me. I saw Clark looking at the cookie jar. Then I had an idea. I broke the cookie in half and gave him a piece.” Lana smiled. “It felt right.”

“It opened my world,” Clark declared.

“It’s our story. I just worry that something’s going to happen,” she conceded.

“Have faith, Lana. This is real life. Now if it were some television melodrama based around ratings and bad writing, that’d be different.” Lex coughed. “They’d squeeze you out for some curvy model with a big mouth and no brains more than likely, Lana.”

“Lex, I’d never look at someone like that!” Clark scoffed.

“Like I said, this is real life.” Lex raised his mug. “To wishes. May they come true and stay so.”

“That I can drink to,” she agreed. She took a mouthful. “Our good faith and wishes.”

“My guiding star.” Clark kissed her forehead. 

She gazed up at him. Her eyes sparkled in the candles then….just as they did before.

And sometimes it was just that simple…as much as people make it so….

 

THE END


End file.
